My Life as a Pup
by RamBonctious
Summary: Evelyn is the pup in the group. How does she cope? These are her adventures. Please Review


"_Transformation literally means_

_Going beyond your form."_

* * *

Chapter One: Pondering

**i.**

Her memory goes back to a chilly fall afternoon. She was in the sixth grade, eleven years old, a bit chubby, wearing her favorite pair of jeans and favorite green shirt. She was playing tag near the playground with her friends. A few yards away from the swing set was a big tree, the safe zone as she and her friends called it, but was treated as a kissing booth by the older kids.

Her friend Collin scrunched up his nose at the sight of two teens kissing.

"C'mon! Why can't they do that somewhere else?" her friend exclaimed. "For Pete's sake, little kids play around here, you know!"

Evelyn, agreeing with her friend, also complained. "I know. They think they can do whatever they want just because they are teenagers."

Scowling, the two kids along with their other friends turned away to go back to their homes. After Evelyn retrieved her book bag from the ground, she glanced toward her favorite tree, hoping that the two sucking face finished devouring each other and left.

No such luck.

Disheartened, she left and vowed that she will never become a teenager like them, sucking face with a boy on the tree near the playground.

And she kept her promise. When she was thirteen, not only did she not become a rude teenager, she never kissed a boy, probably because all the boys in her class knew that she would punch whoever kissed her, especially if they tried to kiss her near her favorite tree. And the boys steered clear of her because of her cousin, Paul Lahote. So, it was easy to keep her promise…

Until she was sixteen.

**ii.**

Turning sixteen changed everything.

Michael Jamara gave her her first kiss under the school bleachers during the school's homecoming football game. She did not punch him because he did it where no one was around them and because he did not do it near her tree. It was lovely because he didn't suck her face; it was sweet because he even seemed nervous when he kissed her, and it was awesome because she was crushing on the guy since her freshman year of high school.

And when he lifted his head and she opened her eyes, he smirked.

Evelyn scrunched her eyebrows, confused by his behavior. Jamara stepped back and looked at her with mischievousness. "Thanks," he said to her, before he walked away, leaving her under the bleachers trying to figure out what the fuck had just transpired between them.

She wouldn't get her answer until Monday morning, when La Push High's halls were bustling with students gossiping, worrying about homework, and retelling their weekend stories.

She was by her locker, getting the books she would need for the morning, when it was suddenly slammed shut. Startled and angry, she looked at her victim for closing her locker. "What the hell, Fuller?" She knew she couldn't beat a six foot and three inched man down to the ground, but she sure as hell could give him a hard time with her voice. Evelyn was hardly ever intimidated by this oaf, but the look in his eyes scared her a bit and she immediately knew that something was wrong.

She opened her mouth to ask again, but Brady beat her to the punch.

"Did you kiss Michael Jamara?"

At the sudden question, she felt her face heat up. "That is none of your business, Fuller."

She opened her locker and quickly shoved her remaining supplies into her book bag. Once she finished, she made the point to leave, until Brady's exclamation shocked her.

"Jamara kissed you for a bet. He said you would never beat him if he kissed you. If he kissed you without getting punched, he would win a few bucks."

"How much?" she asked, turning around.

Brady scratched his head trying to remember how much money the asshole would get. "I don't remember, but I know that it wasn't a lot."

"Well, I, on the other hand, remember perfectly well," said Collin, giving Brady a small pat on the back. Evelyn stared at the dynamic duo, waiting for answers.

Collin understood the baby Lahote well, and he knew that she wanted answers ASAP. "The little shit placed a bet that he can kiss you as long as he can get a nickel bag."

"A nickel bag?"

Collin gave her a sweet smile, "Yeah, you know, five dollars' worth of marijuana."

That was enough. She didn't need to hear anymore. She gave the duo a brief nod and left.

The brothers from other mothers smiled at her as she walked to her class.

Brady snickered as Collin waved over one of his many fan girls. He put an arm around her, walking her to class. "Listen, babe, do me a favor. Spread the word that Jamara is getting a beating of a lifetime.

**iii.**

Evelyn walked to the deserted playground after school. She didn't wait for the dynamic duo, already knowing that they ditched the last class of the day to probably tell her cousin what was going to happen. As she neared her safe zone, she noticed Jamara had his head bent so that he can kiss his on again off again currently on again girlfriend.

Kissing his girl on her favorite tree.

She didn't know what made her move quick and silently, but she remembers the burning sensation she felt all over her. And even though she was hot to the core, it did not stop her from pulling him away from the girl and punching his jaw.

Michael Jamara did not know what hit him. All he remembers was being beaten to a pulp. He didn't even have time to react.

As soon as Evelyn hit his jaw, he stumbled and fell to the ground, having been caught unawares. She used that to her advantage as she immediately began to punch him wherever she could. His girlfriend was in the background screaming herself something silly and the rest of their classmates either cheered, chanted, or laughed.

"I. Can't. Believe." She said with each punch, "That. I. Am. Worth. A. Fucking. Nickel. Bag."

Clouded with rage and embarrassment and hurt, she kept punching; even when her knuckles hurt and noticed that Jamara wasn't looking like Jamara anymore.

However, someone in the audience thought she was going in for the kill and decided to take mercy on the asshole.

She felt a set of hands grab her hands and another set grab her waist. "C'mon, kid, you beat him to a pulp. Let's go." However she refused to listen to Paul, and fought Jared from trying to restrain her blows.

"Let go of me!" she squirmed around trying to make them leave her alone, "I am not worth that little!"

However, her cousin is stronger than her and so is Jared, they carried her away from the scene easily. Even when she resumed her punches towards her cousin, albeit his chest only, she kept repeating that she is not worth so little, in fact, she is worth a hell of a lot more. She did everything by the book, always followed rules, she made sure she was never kissed in public because there are little kids around, she made sure to behave like a good girl because she deserved better…

She tried so hard to contain her tears and sobs that her body began to shake. She was in the woods near her and Paul's respective houses, and thought that he probably took her into the forest to keep her from the prying eyes of her schoolmates, but Paul's friends were near, looking at her, and so was Collin and Brady, and that, combined with her embarrassment made her squeeze her eyes shut, hoping that everything would go away, everyone would go away, the burning hot pain to go away.

"Evelyn, calm down," Paul whispered to her, "you need to calm down."

But she couldn't. For the life of her, she couldn't, and it scared her. The shaking began to intensify and the burning sensation on her limbs hurt like a bitch. She began to cry harder, this time sobbing loudly as Paul laid her down on the grass because Jacob Black ordered him to do so. She wanted Paul to not listen to him and comfort her instead, not leave her on the ground having all the guys stare at her, but she couldn't say a word as her insides began to hurt even more and felt that something was going to rip her off her own skin. Her pulse began to quicken as did her breathing, and she let out one final cry before she blacked out.

**iv.**

_Evelyn._

_Evelyn._

_Evelyn, can you hear me?_

She opened her eyes, wanting to tell Paul that she can hear him just fine, but was shocked to see five huge wolves in front of her. Panicked, she let out a scream, but a yelp came out of her mouth instead. She wanted to touch her throat, but saw paws instead of hands. She heard herself huff and twisted herself to look at the rest of her body.

She was furry and white and had a fucking tail.

**v.**

From time to time, Evelyn goes out for her midnight strolls to the park, leaning on her tree for support and ponders.

She thinks a lot about the past. She thinks how her transformation from that day (exactly two years ago) has affected her. She thinks about when she will ever find the love of her life. She also thinks about when the dynamic duo will arrive at her home in the morning, when Jacob will finally stop treating her like a baby, and when Paul will finally get a girlfriend.

She ponders a lot to keep herself calm and neutral because she never wants to transform again.

Transforming hurts and it's weird, and she can't do much anyway. She isn't like Leah, all strong and powerful. She is the size of a regular wolf, she can't run fast because of her asthma, and she can't see without her glasses. Yes, even in wolf form, she can't see. So she's useless.

But her alpha says otherwise; he says she makes him stronger by trusting him so much. She gives him and the pack more strength because of her strong character.

If only they knew the truth about her, then they would realize that they are wrong. She isn't as strong as she makes herself to be. She is full of insecurities and doubts and fears. She wants to be what they think she is, she really does, but she doesn't know how.

She is just a puppy, as Embry frequently calls her, she doesn't know what to do.


End file.
